The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, which can be preferably used, for example, for a MISFET (metal insulator semiconductor field effect transistor) made of a nitride semiconductor material.
In recent years, a power MISFET made of the nitride semiconductor material has been proposed.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-135824 discloses a semiconductor device made of a nitride semiconductor which includes a first source electrode connected to a conductive substrate, and a second source electrode extended toward a drain electrode so as to cover an upside of a gate electrode.
Also, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-027734 discloses a nitride semiconductor device in which a source pad and a gate pad are formed over one surface of a component chip, a drain electrode is formed over the other surface of the component chip, and an aluminum wire is joined to the drain electrode.
Also, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-177527 discloses a nitride semiconductor device in which a first electrode is formed in an active region of a nitride semiconductor layer, and a first electrode pad electrically connected to the first electrode is formed in an upper region of an interlayer insulating film that covers the gate electrode.